24fandomcom-20200223-history
24: The Official Magazine Issue 8
}} 24: The Official Magazine Issue 8 was the eighth issue published by Titan Magazines of the 24 Magazine. It features interviews with Marisol Nichols, James Cromwell, Paul McCrane and others, along with other articles. It is the second 100 page yearbook, celebrating one year of the magazine. Interviews on the set of CTU]] Marisol Nichols The issue begins with an interview with Marisol Nichols, who plays Season Six's Nadia Yassir. The actress talks about getting her role on 24, adjusting to the show, and Nadia's storyline on 24. She also talks about her relationships with some of the other actors on the show, such as Mary Lynn Rajskub, Carlo Rota and Eric Balfour. Leslie Hope An interview with the actress behind Teri Bauer, Leslie Hope begins a whole host of interviews with the complete Bauer family (minus Jack!). She talks about what she has done since 24, her time on the show and her favourite things. There's also a Teri Bauer Memory Test: are you Teri, boring, or beyond help?! James Cromwell The veteran actor behind Phillip Bauer talks about his character, Phillips action's during Season 6 (including killing his son!), his stage career and some of the other projects he has worked on recently. Paul McCrane Paul McCrane, who played the evil overlord Graem during Day 5 who was revealed to be Jack's brother during Day 6 talks about his time on the show. He mentions what the producers told him about his character during Day 5, what he did when he discovered Graem was Jack's brother, how he felt working with the other actors who played the rest of the Bauer family tree and how he felt about being killed off so early into the season. Rena Sofer The actress who played Marilyn Bauer during Day 6 talks to the magazine about her roles on Heroes and 24 in the same year, the character history between Marilyn and Jack and whether she will return next season (which she doubts unless "I have a bomb"!). Questions with... Evan Ellingson The young actor who portrayed Josh Bauer throughout Season 6 answers 24 of the magazine's questions. Included are his thoughts on his resemblance to Elisha Cuthbert, how he learned that Josh was supposed to be actually Phillip's son, not Graem's, and how he would like to come back next season. Features Hot off the Set There is a great interview with executive producer Howard Gordon in Hot Off the Set, in which he talks about the final episodes of Season 6: the bad-ass Mike Doyle, the criticism Season Six has received, the Bauer family storyline and loads more! Kim's World A focus on the young daughter of Jack: this guide to Kim Bauer gives you all the info you could ever want to know: 24 things about Kim and Elisha Cuthbert, Kim Stats, Facts, Quotes, dumb decisions, memorable moments and more! Family Matters There is an in-depth examination into the families that have been featured on 24: the Bauers, the Palmers, the Hellers, the Warners, the Drazens and others. It looks at all the problems they have had over the years: scandal, backstabbing and more: read it to find out their detailed family histories. Calling the Shots There is a few pages featuring Jon Cassar: the director and executive producer who has worked on 24 for six years, but is moving on to a new show. He chats to the magazine about his journey through the show, and there are some goodbye messages from some cast and crew members, including Mary Lynn Rajskub and Rodney Charters. interview]] Season One Special From all the stuff that happened in 2001 (the year that 24 first aired), to the Season 1 awards section, this small section has everything you could want to know about the events that triggered our addiction! * What happened in 2001? * 24 Season 1 Awards Special * The Teri Bauer Memory Test * Leslie Hope interview * Kim Bauer Day 1 Poster * Tony Almeida Day 1 Poster * Nina Myers Day 1 Poster * Sherry Palmer CTU Files * Tanya Wright a.k.a. Patty Brooks interview * 24 Season 1 Quiz Extra * 24 Intel: The latest 24 news * CTU Mailroom: Fans' queries and questions * CTU Files: Sherry Palmer * 24/Seven: Trivia and tidbits - Season 1 Special * The Day Job: Barb Siebertz discusses the most important meal of the day Category:24: The Official Magazine issues